simegenfandomcom-20200215-history
Abel Veritt
Appears in: First Channel, Channel's Destiny Sime – Male - junct Abel Veritt was the leader of the community of Fort Freedom and reminded Rimon Farris of his own father, in the way he commanded his community, but not in looks. He rode with freeband raiders until he turned from that life. Abel Veritt is a character created by Jean Lorrah, and one of the Souls that reincarnates throughout History. Between -533 and -518 Unity, this Soul lived as Abel Veritt, and was instrumental in identifying and training those Simes who had the dual-nervous system of the channel. He died trying to disjunct. The historical irony is that, unknown to anyone at that time, Abel Veritt himself was an undiscovered Third Order channel, a term later coined by Klyd Farris, a descendant of Rimon Farris. Abel's name becomes proverbial, and his story iconic, though it is unlikely anyone ever figures out that he was, in fact, a channel himself. On a side note, Abel's Rimon Farris is not the Rimon who is credited with founding the House of Zeor and starting the Householding lifestyle. The founder of Zeor, and thus eventually the Tecton, is Del Rimon Farris whose story is told in The Farris Channel. The two Rimons are blended into one by historical record. (Source: e-mail from Jean Lorrah -- June 30, 2013) "Abel means "breath" and verity means "truth"--Abel is the soul of honesty, not a hypocritical bone in his body. He is a genuine SEEKER after truth, and changes his theories when he learns new facts." (Source: Index card file, FIRST CHANNEL) Spiritual leader and advisor of Fort Freedom. Saved most of the residents from suicide or Freeband Raiders with his soul theology. Imposing man with air of command. Shorter than Rimon, stockier than most simes, with broad shoulders. Hard to tell his age -- hair silver -- face suntanned and weatherbeaten, eyes squinting out from a mass of lines. History: Nearly 6 months as a Freeband Raider -- when attacking Pen, discovered soulless Gens and felt he could live -- found a woman who owned a stable who gave him work and a place to sleep. Regained his health and really learned Simelan. Developed his philosophy/theology. Story: At first won't let Rimon and Kadi join the community, (He's not sure they're not tools of Devil) or let members experiment in their ways --- but won't forbid their welcome in Fort Freedom. Kills during Wild Gen raid. (Source: Index card file. "Abel's Theology" --- First Channel) If simes led good lives, their children would be Gen --- God tests them over and over --- blesses them with Gen children if they stand firm in faith. Goal to turn the "Devil's gifts" (sime nature) to good purposes. The human soul is reflected in one's nager --- the Gens they take are soulless animals/creatures. Simes have souls --- a thing common to simes and Gens raised as people --- a difference in the nager. Devil (also evil spirits) exists and works most effectively through those that seem innocent. Witchcraft exists. Praying for the souls of the dead. Concept of "sin." Killing to defend themselves against Wild Gens --- The PLEASURE of the Kill (of real people) was the wrong, rather than the Kill itself (defending their families.) The sime form is "the Devil's form." As time passes after the arrival of Kadi and Rimon, after his own son learns to take selyn without Killing, and more importantly the a Fort Freedom youngster goes through changeover and is a channel who does not Kill, but takes transfer from a Gen, to be totally free from the Kill, Able changes his views and his sermons change accordingly, believing now that it is not a curse to be sime, but the curse is to Kill. From: First Channel, Ch 24. 'When everyone was seated, Abel rose. "You all know why we're here. God has blessed us time and again, the most recent miracle just one month ago. We give thanks that one of our own children, Uel Whelan, has been doubly blessed. Like Rimon Farris, like my son Jord, he has healing powers. But, unlike them, Uel will never have to learn not to Kill, for God sent Henry Steers, Jr., Hank, to us, to befriend Uel, and to give him transfer at his changeover itself. Anyone," he looked toward Sara Fenell, "must recognize God's plan in action in our community. Tonight we gather to witness the miracle. Once more, I urge you to use your Sime senses to witness. Witness truly, in Uel, that there is no curse in being Sime. The curse is in Killing. Behold,before you is a Sime who has never Killed." ' Category:Characters